hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Toby Mills
}} Tobias Alexander "Toby" Mills was the son of Linda Mills and husband of Ellie Hunter. Toby was a serial killer who claimed the lives of at least thirteen women from July 2002 until his death in November 2003. Biography Arrival Toby arrived in Hollyoaks in November 2001, meeting with friend Dan Hunter. The pair were arrested after a fight with Adam Morgan and Jamie Nash outside The Dog in the Pond. Toby decided to move to the village to help Dan's family search for his sister, Ellie, whom had gone missing in Ibiza in 1999. He also got a job as a barman at The Dog in the Pond. Falling for Ellie Ellie suddenly returned to the village in February 2002. Toby fell for Ellie and they ended up having sex, but Toby was left shocked when Ellie admits that she may have given him gonorrhoea, as there had been an outbreak in the village. Ellie also let slip to her father, Les, that they had slept together, and Les ended up attacking Toby. Toby decided to stay away from Ellie, and began a relationship with Mandy Richardson. However, Toby broke up with Mandy, claiming that she was too possessive. Toby left college and began working at The Loft, only to discover that Ellie was the manager, which lead to tension between them. Dan advised Toby to continue keeping his distance from Ellie, but Toby felt jealous when Ellie began flirting with The Loft owner, Scott Anderson. Mystery Murderer In July 2002, a body was discovered in the dumpster outside The Loft, which the police launched an investigation into. There was minimal evidence which resulted in no clear suspects and the investigation was subsequently closed. However, another body was discovered outside The Loft in December 2002. Both Izzy Cornwell and an unknown woman were attacked shortly afterwards in a murder attempt, but they both survived. Scott was initially accused of the crimes but there was insufficient evidence to charge him. Jake Dean also became a suspect upon his refusal to provide a DNA sample, but this transpired to be due to Jake believing that the police would be able to link him to another crime - chicken rustling. Relationship with Ellie & Linda's Arrival Toby discovered that Ellie's parents had thrown her out of home and sympathised, offering her a place to stay with him, which Ellie accepted. Toby ended up giving into his feelings for Ellie and the pair began dating. Scott ended up firing Ellie from The Loft, and Toby also ended up quitting his job. Toby's mum, Linda, arrived in March 2003 to see Toby. However, Toby was not pleased by Linda's arrival, especially having not seen nor spoken to her in several years. Linda made her disapproval of Toby's relationship with Ellie very clear, due to Toby and Ellie's past, and made unwanted interferences in their relationship. Ellie became annoyed with Linda's interference and gave him an ultimatum - either Linda goes or she does. Toby eventually told both Ellie and Linda that he wanted to be with Ellie, and told Linda that he had enough of her interference in their relationship. Killing Roxy Toby became worried when Ellie decided to enter in Hollyoaks Community College's reality show, The Fish Tank. He made her promise not to flirt or sleep with other men whilst on the programme. However, rumours started to fly around that Ellie had slept with someone, and Toby demanded that Ellie was released from the "fish bowl" so he could confront her. Ellie was annoyed by how little Toby thought of her and told him that she had slept with more than one person on the show. As a result, the pair split. That night, O.B.'s girlfriend, Roxy Maguire, was lured to River Dee by the serial killer, and fatally struck in the head with a spanner - revealed to be Toby. Toby returned home after Roxy's murder, seeming oblivious as to what had happened as he had an argument with himself in the mirror, blaming someone else for Roxy's murder. Ellie was later released from The Fish Tank and told Toby that she wanted to try again. Toby began to feel guilty over murdering Roxy. Roxy's body was discovered a week after her murder by DI Dale Jackson, which sparked another investigation into the serial killer. Dan was suspected of the crime after it was revealed that he and Roxy had slept together on the night of her murder. Dan refused to supply a DNA sample in retaliation for the harassment from the police, and told DI Jackson to arrest him. Toby also provided Dan with a solicitor out of guilt, who got Dan off the charges due to a lack of evidence. Attacking Steph & Killing Linda Linda returned to the village in June 2003, and attempted to convince Toby that Ellie was cheating to him and lying. In his anger, Toby struck Steph Dean in the back of the head with a spanner, and left her lying unconscious. Toby arrived home and was confronted by Linda, who had seen everything. They had an argument, in which Linda told Toby that he was a monster, whilst Toby told Linda that all the problems he had spawned from her mistreatment of him as a child. During the argument, Toby ended up pushing Linda, who fell down the stairs. Toby was in shock at what happened and when Ellie arrived home, she helped make the scene appear more of an accident. Toby was delivered a blow when he discovered that Linda had died on the way to hospital, and was also informed that Steph was still alive, although comatose. Toby, worried that Steph may reveal the truth, contemplated removing her breathing tube, but ended up deciding against it. Toby kept a vigil at Steph's bedside, and was speaking to her when she began to awake from her coma, leading to the villagers believing that Toby's voice helped with Steph awaking from her coma. Steph, suffering from memory loss following her attack, was unable to name her attacker. Marriage to Ellie Toby began having nightmares surrounding Linda's death and seeing her lifeless body. He also became guilty upon discovering that Steph had been diagnosed with epilepsy as a result of the blow to her head. He realised that he had to change his ways and believed that the only way that he would be able to stop killing these women was to marry Ellie. He proposed to Ellie and she delightfully accepted. Ellie was unimpressed when she learned that Toby had asked Dan to be his best man, due to not wanting her family to attend the wedding. Toby was firm with Dan being his best man, and Toby and Ellie married in a registry office with a small guest list in July 2003. Confession Upon his return from his honeymoon in August 2003, Toby began to worry about being exposed as Steph started regaining some of her memory. Toby decided that in order to keep his secret, he needed to kill Steph. He prepared to strange Steph with a tea towel, but Steph opened up to him about her struggles with epilepsy, and he began to feel guilty about attacking her. Meanwhile, Ellie became concerned over Toby and booked for him to see a counsellor. Initially, Toby was annoyed and refused to even consider seeing a counsellor, but Ellie managed to talk him into it. However, Toby ended up stopping the sessions and a furious Ellie confronted him over his behaviours, and insisted that if he couldn't open up to anyone else, he had to open up to her. Toby ended up confessing to Ellie that he had fought with Linda and pushed her down the stairs due to her witnessing Steph's attack, and confessed to being the village serial killer, also revealing that he knew every single one of his victims' names and that he would visit their graves. Ellie was left horrified by his confession and worried that she was in danger as Toby refused to let her leave the flat. However, she managed to convince Toby that she would keep his secret, and he let her go. Attempt to Kill Ellie & Death Ellie struggled to keep Toby's secret, and continued to be scared of her husband. When Toby began having mood swings, she started drugging his food with tranquiliser drugs. Ellie was shocked when Toby suggested that they tried for a baby, and was horrified when a body of another one of Toby's victims was discovered. Toby was furious when he discovered that Ellie had lied to him about trying for a baby and was taking the morning after pill. In his rage, he attempted to murder her, but stopped himself when Ellie started pouring her heart out to him. Ellie ended up escaping to Liverpool not long after, but Toby followed her. When she noticed Toby, she ran off. Toby pursued her but was struck by a car after following her across a busy road, which Ellie witnessed. She went to check on him, believing he was dead, but he regained consciousness. Ellie tried to convince Toby to hand himself into the police, and he agreed to do so so long he could spend a few more hours with her. He took Ellie to the top of an apartment block and suggested that they attempted to jump onto the roof of the neighbouring building to see if their love could survive anything. Ellie attempted to phone Dan but was caught by Toby, however Dan was able to hear that Ellie was in trouble. The pair managed to jump onto one roof but Ellie refused to jump again on the second roof. Toby became annoyed and attempted to throw her himself, but Dan tried to stop him. In the struggle, Dan accidentally pushed Toby off the roof, causing him to fall several metres to his death. Ellie also fell from the roof, landing on a balcony and ending up in a coma. Aftermath After Ellie woke up from her coma three months later, she had barely any recollection of the night of Toby's death, only remembering Dan pushing Toby from the roof. She accused Dan of murdering her husband and Dan was arrested. Meanwhile, Ellie was the only person who attended Toby's funeral. Dan was put on trial and found guilty of the murder of Toby, but Ellie soon regained her memory and revealed that Dan had unintentionally killed Toby, in her defence. Dan was subsequently released and acquitted. Kill count Murders #Jane Packer, 2nd July 2002 - Murdered by Toby near The Loft, where her body was discovered. #Charlotte Mandelson, 27th December 2002 - Murdered by Toby near The Loft, where her body was discovered. #Louise Davies, 20th January 2003 - Murdered by Toby near The Loft, where her body was discovered. #Paula Jones, 25th February 2003 - Murdered by Toby in the woods, where her body was discovered. #Roxy Maguire, 21st April 2003 - Beaten to death with a spanner. #Linda Mills, 10th June 2003 - Accidentally pushed down stairs by Toby after Linda witnessed Toby's attack on Steph Dean. #Michelle Reid, 6th July 2003 - Murdered by Toby before being dumped in the lake. Her body would not be found until May 2005. #Rachel Gilbert, 27th October 2003 - Murdered by Toby. Toby also murdered 6 other unknown women in 2003, most likely by being beaten with a spanner. Attempted murders #Izzy Cornwell, 31st December 2002 - On the night of Boy George's concert in the village, Izzy was attacked by an initially unknown man in a hood (Toby). #Unknown woman, 31st December 2002 - An unknown woman was attacked by the man in the hood shortly after Izzy. #Steph Dean, 6th June 2003 - Beaten with a spanner by Toby, but survived and was rushed to hospital. #Steph Dean, June 2003 - Toby considered taking out Steph's breathing tubes but changed his mind. #Steph Dean, 25th August 2003 - Attempted to strangle her with a tea towel but failed. #Ellie Mills, 31st October 2003 - Attempted to kill Ellie after discovering she had been taking morning after pills but failed. #Ellie Mills, 5th November 2003 - Attempted to throw Ellie off the roof of an apartment block, but Toby was pushed off by Dan Hunter who was rescuing Ellie. Other information *Toby is Hollyoaks's most prolific serial killer with a total of 13 victims, Ahead of Cameron Campbell who has 8 victims, Lindsey Roscoe who had 7 victims and Silas Blissett who had 6 victims. Background information *Toby was axed by producer Jo Hallows in 2003 when Toby's serial killing storyline concluded. His final episode appeared in November 2003 in which the character was accidentally killed by Dan Hunter. See also *List of appearances *The Hollyoaks Serial Killer Gallery Toby_Mills_promo.jpg|Promotional image of Toby. Episode 1027.jpg|Toby attacks Steph. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Mills family Category:Barstaff Category:Club employees Category:Killers Category:Serial killers Category:1982 births Category:2001 debuts Category:2003 departures Category:2003 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Hunter family Category:Past characters Category:Students Category:The Dog in the Pond employees Category:The Loft employees